


My Two Favorite People

by Ellerigby13



Series: 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Museum Date, POV Matt Murdock, Valentine's Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Even though he can't see the statues or the paintings, Matt still loves going to the museum with Karen and Foggy.Little drabble for my 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza prompts :)





	My Two Favorite People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/gifts).



Matt can hear a gust of air whoosh into Karen’s chest, followed by the idle jingling of her necklace as the hand not wrapped around his presses to her collarbone.  Foggy doesn’t react quite as viscerally, but his hand does tighten over Matt’s and his heartbeat speeds up just a little. Matt opens his mouth, but before a word can leave, Foggy and Karen have already begun speaking.

“It’s gorge - ”

“Really beauti - ”  He feels Karen’s cheeks grow hot, and hears both of them chuckle apologetically.  “Foggy, you go ahead, sorry.”

“No, no, Miss English Major, you tend to have the right words for everything.  Go ahead.” Matt can feel the genuine smile stretching across Foggy’s lips, and another one following suit on Karen’s.

“Okay,” she breathes, and tilts her head so that it leans gently against Matt’s shoulder, and he softly inhales the soothing rose petals of her shampoo.  “This painting has a woman. She’s…” She sucks in a quiet breath, digging her fingernails into Matt’s forearm. “She’s facing away from us, looking out her window at night.  And it’s like...I don’t know if this sounds stupid, and tell me if it’s off, Foggy, but it’s almost like she’s breathing in the night out her window. Like the stars and the sky are part of her air, and just by having her window open, she’s...she’s taking them into her home.”

Matt smiles, his heart full and warm with his two favorite people on either side of him.  “Can you see into her home?”

“Yeah, it - it looks old.  You know, wood and dirt - her clothes are kind of tattered, so she’s probably a peasant woman from...from older times.  And below the sky, through her window, there’s this huge, what looks like, a huge rolling hill of grass, and the artist has these tiny white flowers dotting every few inches…”  She squeezes his hand, at the same time that Foggy presses a kiss to the side of his head. “It’s probably the most beautiful painting I’ve ever seen...and I’m really happy I get to see it here with you two.”

Matt breathes in the rosy scent of her shampoo one more time before planting a kiss to her part, and it goes without saying how happy he is not seeing it with the two of them, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
